Pokémon Special Adventures: One-shot Romances
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: Your favorite shipping, your plot, your ideal setting, your choice! Read the intro (chapter one) for more information
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon Special Adventures: One-shot Romances"

**I always liked reading the Manga of Pokémon, mainly because it's WAY better than the anime. I like many kinds of shippings, Francticshipping being my very favorite. This fanfiction are romantic episodes about those shippings, and the best part (for you all) is… you decide how it is!**

**You get to choose the shipping, how it happens, the setting, the plot, everything! Of course, every chapter will have the name of who suggested it. You just have to PM me or review to make the request. There are a couple of rules though:**

**-No adult content (can already see people taking advantage of it with Blue)**

**-No blood (it was originally made for children, and that's how it's going to stay… though, scratches and cuts never hurt anyone)**

**-No Yaoi/Yuri (I have nothing against it, but I already have those doses at school, thank you very much -.- plus, originally kid manga, this isn't like Death Note nor Mirai Nikki)**

**I hope you all make a request ^_^ No idea is a bad idea. Though, this is mainly to help me take off my mind for some moments. Again, hope you request.**

**On a different note, to my usual readers: I'm leaving this roulette trick and make one fanfiction at the time, starting with… Black and White: True Legend. Of course, the others will be updated once in a while (including this one).**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon Special Adventures: One-shot Romances"

**First story, everybody! Who would guess that my first request would be of my favorite Shipping: Francticshipping! This is from "supersexyghotmew95", and I hope you like the idea ^_^**

Summer. Perfect season? Maybe not. Littleroot Town was always quiet, but during Summer, only one thing would make noise there.

"Toro! Pilo! Rono! Dono! Minun! Get back here!" Sapphire, no matter if 10 or 14 years old, she always acted like this. Following her Pokémons around, acting like a wild being. Most people would think of it as weird, but there was one person who thinks of it as a… hmm… show.

"Never get tired of this." Ruby admitted. He was already 15 years was at his house's balcony, watching Sapphire with her Pokémons. His own Pokémons were also watching. Zuzu, Plusle, Ruru, Coco, Nana, Mimi and Popo. Ruby was creating a habit out of it, already bringing popcorn and drink. It was the best way to kill time at Summer… of course, until some days later, when Professor Birch decided to call them in.

"Uh? Prof. Birch, you mind repeating that?" Ruby asked, stunned. Sapphire was even more than him.

"Again, I just got a call from a friend of mine. Professor Oak. He requested me and Professor Rowan to send the Pokédex owners to Pallet Town for the Summer. I was trying to contact Emerald, but only Latias knows where he is."

"So… we get to go to Kanto!" Sapphire cheered. Ruby always wanted to visit Kanto. He lived in Johto before, but never got the chance. Sapphire never left Hoenn, no wonder she was a bit euphoric. They dashed to their homes, preparing the bags. The ship would leave the next day, so they got to be fast. Of course, neither one of them could fall asleep. They would get to be in Kanto for the Summer! And they would get to see their old friends again: Red, Blue, Silver, and all the others. Sapphire and Ruby didn't waste a second the next day. Said goodbye to their parents and hopped into the ship. The travel would take about three hours. Anyone that knows Ruby and Sapphire knows what that means.

"DON'T FEED THEM THAT!"

"IT'S FOR WATER-TYPE POKÉMONS! IT MAKES THEIR SCALES MORE BEAUTIFUL!"

"IT'S NOT NATURAL!"

"BUT IT ALSO MAKES THEM HEALTHIER!"

"WHAT'S NATURAL SHOULD STAY NATURAL!"

Ruby was simply feeding some Carvanhas and Wailmers, but if Sapphire is nearby, they always end fighting for hours. They were what most people call "polar-opposites", and there was always noise wherever they'd go. Even some Pokémons run away, so they don't get into it. But even like that, Ruby and Sapphire were true friends. Maybe more than that…

Moving on. They reached Kanto quite quickly. Vermillion City was nothing like they had ever seen, but at the same time, it was just like any other city. The travel took quite a while, due to the young teenagers disagreement about going to Pallet Town by foot or on bike. Sapphire wanted to go through the forest, so she could see the Pokémons, but Ruby's choice of going through bike was so they could get faster to Professor Oak. For once, Ruby won. How? Let's just say that a migrating rampaging Ursaring helped on his argument.

Knock-Knock

"Coming." Professor Oak opened the door, astonishing the young teens a bit. He wasn't exactly how they expected, but nevertheless, they made a presentation.

"Good afternoon. My name's Ruby and this is Sapphire."

"I'm not a priest, the church is over there."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID, OLD MAN?!" Sapphire snapped by Professor Oak's comment.

"Sapphire, don't be rude!"

"Hahaha. Sorry about that, young lady. So you're the famous Sapphire Birch? Me and your father are good friends."

"You know her father?"

"Who do you think put him on the path of being a Professor?" Professor Oak chuckled.

"Well. Didn't you call us here?" Sapphire asked, still bothered about the comment.

"Yes, of course. Please come in." Professor Oak got out of the way so Ruby and Sapphire could enter the Lab. They then found Green, Professor Oak's grandson, followed by 3 other teenagers.

"Ruby, Sapphire. Long time no see."

"Hi Green! How's it been?" Ruby asked, happy to see his friend again.

"Who are those guys?" Sapphire asked, curious about the three unknown people.

"My name is Diamond. Nice to meet you."

"Mine's Pearl. Happy to meet ya!"

"My name is none of your concern." The girl kept her name secrecy. The only people that knew her name outside her family and employees were Diamond and Pearl.

"Then what do we call you for now?" Ruby asked, with challenging eyes. Platinum made the same eyes and thought that it was interesting to do so.

"What do you have in mind then?" Sapphire looked at both Ruby and Platinum. They looked pretty similar in attitude, that's for sure. Sapphire didn't seem to bother it, but in fact, she felt uncomfortable.

"I don't know. You tell me." Ruby was enjoying this challenge. It was as challenging as the arguments he has with Sapphire, but a lot more calm.

"Someone missed me?" Blue budged in from the front door, followed by Yellow, who was sweatdropping.

"Blue! Yellow! Long time no see!" Sapphire said. She jumped with happiness and hugged her friends.

"You're making me lose my breath, Sapphire." Yellow whispered, almost not breathing.

"Sorry. Hey, where are Red and the others?"

"Red is making some sort of special training with Gold. Crystal is treating about some things with Silver at Sinnoh." Blue answered. Blue always has the answers for almost everything. Her beauty isn't her only strong spot.

"Anyway… I called you all here for the purpose of helping me on a research. A research about a new way of training. It's a bit complicated, but you have the first couple of weeks free." Professor Oak's then moved towards the window and pointed towards a brand-new building. "Those are your dorms. You'll be paired up and share rooms."

Guess the luck some people are going to have.

"I REFUSE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH YOU!"

"I'M NOT HAPPY WITH IT EITHER!"

"Won't they shut up?" Blue asked, covering her ears. Her and Yellow's room was right next to Ruby and Sapphire's. Blue looked at Yellow, finding her asleep in her bed. "What the-? How can she be sleeping with all this noise?" She approached Yellow, to check if she had earplugs on, but she didn't.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, RUBY!"

"THEY SAID WE HAD TO SHARE IT, AND WE WILL!"

The first day was all about yelling. Yellow kept sleeping, but Blue started thinking on some sort of… plan.

"A favor?" Ruby and Sapphire didn't understand what the hell Blue was talking about.

"Yup. I have to do something in private with Yellow, and I want you two to go out on a date for a couple of hours."

"No." Too direct, even for Blue.

"C'mon. Pretty Please…!" Blue activated her big-wide eyes ability.

"Gah!" Ruby was paralyzed by the cuteness of her eyes.

"Ok…" Sapphire whispered, trying not to look.

"Yay! So, what are you going to do?"

"I would like to go to a shop. I need to do some research for accessories."

"Screw that! Let's go see a wrestling match!"

"No way in hell." Ruby looked more bored than ever. Sapphire glared at him, but he simply didn't care.

"C'mon, decide it somehow. Wait, how about "rock, paper, scissors"?" Blue suggested. It wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Jannn Kennn Pon!"

At that afternoon:

"I still can't believe you won." Ruby admitted, sitting down on his seat to watch the wrestling match.

"You always choose scissors and I always choose rock. We should make bets more often." Sapphire chuckled, sitting down. The match began. It was some sort of battle between a Hariyama and a Machamp. Then it switched to men against each other, Pokémons again… like a roulette. Ruby kept checking his PokéGear, in hopes that the match would be over, while Sapphire kept cheering.

"Yellow, is everything ready?"

"You really think this is going to work, Blue?"

"They hven't noticed that it's me yet, so, yeah. As long as you point at them during the plan."

"Ok, ok…"

The Medicham and Primeape returned to their corners, when a girl wearing a mask and one of those very revealing outfits, with blond hair.

"It's time for our break time entertainment. The kiss cam!"

"Kiss cam? I thought those were only for Baseball and Basketball games." Ruby confessed. Sapphire was as puzzled as he was.

"And the pair is…" the short camera… it wasn't clear if it was cameraman or camerawoman, but it began moving the spotlight, with a camera attached, around the stadium, making the image appear on the screen.

"Oh look. It seems that the couple is a kid with a strange hat and a hot girl."

"Ruby… those are us."

Ruby quickly put on his glasses and looked at the image. "I mean… that poor kid and that girl."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" the crowd was cheering, making pressure on them.

"I won't kiss him!"

"You don't need to." Sapphire didn't understand what Ruby meant by that. "Close your eyes." He put his face right in front of hers. She didn't really understand what the hell was he planning, but he put his nose right next to hers and closed his eyes. She also closed her eyes. Ruby was making some sort of trick, so no one would be able to see that they weren't kissing.

At the roof:

"The plan worked?" asked Yellow, cleaning the sweat off her forehead.

"Yup." Blue took the blond wig and mask, cleaning off the sweat. "But nothing's confirmed. Normally, people turned to the side and kiss, but Ruby had to stand up and stand in front of Sapphire? It stinks for me."

At the dorm:

"Where did you learn that trick?" Sapphire asked, laying on her bed, trying to rest after the long day.

"It's a trick of photography. Angles and all that stuff. You probably wouldn't understand."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"No, I just assumed that you might wouldn't understand."

"You did call me dumb!"

"What did I just said?"

And with that, another argument started. It seems Blue didn't have any luck at all. Well, for the next days, the arguments calmed down. They started bonding with Diamond and the others. Sapphire noticed how Ruby was strangely friendly to Platinum (whose name wasn't discovered yet). Sapphire liked that she didn't have to put up with Ruby and his dresses, but she felt… sad, when she saw him with Platinum.

"_Maybe… Maybe I should have kissed them the other day…"_ Sapphire was talking to herself in mind, walking down a corridor of the dorm. She was going to the bathroom, that was just one more turn to the right. Coincidently, Ruby was coming from there. He wasn't really paying attention to the path, thinking about a dress he was planning to make. They turned, and… They accidently crossed lips.

Ruby automatically backed off, with a scared face. He put his arms so he wouldn't get hurt from what he was expecting to be Sapphire's beauty, with "DANGER!" red signs popping on his mind. Though, what happened next wasn't exactly what he had in mind that would happen. Sapphire began crying. Yup. Tears feel, she turned around, and ran away. Ruby didn't understand what Sapphire had to be crying like that, all of a sudden. Sapphire entered her room and locked it. She sat down, holding her knees with her arms.

"Sapphire! Open up!"

"No!"

"What happened? This doesn't seem like you."

"Just go the hell away and kill yourself, you egocentric jerk!"

"Now this is like you." Ruby confessed. Sapphire was still mad at him, but released a small laugh.

"Really, go away…"

"Oi, oi. What happened?"

"Just shut up and go talk with your little friend!"

"Wait a second just there." Sapphire was already regretting what she said already. "You're jealous of her?"

"N-No!"

"Yes you do. That's why you've been making those faces when I talk to her."

"That's what you want, isn't it?!" Sapphire asked, standing up, starting another argument.

"Nope. That's what's happening. Admit it." The door suddenly unlocked and Ruby entered the door.

"What the-?"

"Pick-lock. Never leave home with you without one."

"Just go the hell away or I'll kick your ass!" Sapphire turned around, hiding her face. She was simply waiting for him to leave. In normal circumstances, he would already be in Johto, running away. But this time was different. He touched her shoulder and she turned around. Before she knew, he pressed his lips against hers. She was wide-eyed at first, but then closed her eyes and blushed.

"Still going to do what you said you would?" Ruby asked, locking his arms around her waist.

"You get away with it… this time." Sapphire said, in a threatening tone of voice, kissing him. She put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Any special motive?"

"Only because you're a good kisser." She confessed, gazing into his deep-red eyes.

"Only because of that, or…?"

"Also because I love you."

"I love you too, Sapphire."

At Blue's room:

"I knew they would hit it off." Blue admitted, listening the next room through the wall with a cup. "Now, my next mission…" She looked at Yellow sleeping. She was holding onto a photo of Red, and smiling.

**Well, this was the first one-shot. Hope you enjoyed reading it ^_^ On a different note, I would like to tell you something: there are some shippings I'm not comfortable of writing about. So, since I'm not so sure if I should write them or not, I would like votes about "Yes or No" on these shippings:**

**LuckyShipping**

**OldRivalShipping (I'm more of a ChoosenShipper)**

**HaughtyShipping**

**There a couple of them more, but that's another story. See ya next time ;)**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon Special Adventures: One-shot Romances"

**I really hope you enjoyed the first story ^_^ This next shot was suggested by "Pepper1622", and it's a SpecialJewelShipping story. I have to admit, I prefer MangaQuestShipping, but that is another story.**

Everyone hates when it has to choose between two people. No exception. This includes Crystal. She had a dilemma in her mind, but it wasn't awaken yet. She spent all her time with her two best friends: Gold and Silver. They were travelling buddies, the three of them. All 16 years old. They were traveling through Johto, and they stopped near the famous Olivine City.

"How many girls has Gold hit on just today?"

"Counting this one, 23." Silver answered, making Crystal laugh. They were watching Gold trying to get the phone number from a girl. In all those tries, he never got one, but now, it seemed that he was getting lucky. "Nice outfit, by the way."

"This? My mother made me use it." Crystal wished her mother never sent those clothes. She didn't like wearing the white hat with a red ribbon on it, a pair of blue overalls, with a red long-sleeved shirt underneath with a white collar and red shoes with white stockings. "I don't like it."

"But it kinda suits you." Crystal knew Silver doesn't act like this unless with his close friends. Gold is an exception, of course. She blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks."

"Alleluia, I finally did it!" Gold came back, holding a little piece of paper with digits written on.

"Historical!" Crystal replied, making Silver and herself laugh. Gold simply ignored, even if a bit annoyed by it.

"Let's go. Weren't we supposed to meet up with Jasmine?" Silver asked, returning to the main point of the travel. Jasmine said she wanted to give something to the three of them. A special present for them, but it was a "secret". What could it be?

"One-week at a hotel?" The three teenagers didn't understand what the Gym Leader meant.

"I won this in a Contest at Sinnoh. I would like to go, but since I can't leave the Gym, I'm offering it to you three." Jasmine gave them a ticket for each one, saying in wacky letters "FREE WEEK AT THE TOHJO HOTEL!". Silver and Gold looked at Crystal, and she looked at them, one at the time.

"Fine by me." Silver said, thinking it might be a good way to spend a week.

"I can meet some more girls there." Gold grinned, but everybody ignored him.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

They went to the hotel right away. They already had backpacks, so they didn't have anything to worry about. They set off right away.

At Tohjo hotel, a place near Tohjo falls:

"This seems nice." Crystal noticed the traditional look. It was old, but clean. They entered the hotel and showed the tickets, so they would get the rooms. They were special rooms that were linked by a door. Those traditional doors that slide to the side. Of course, they had locks. All the rooms looked alike. Yellow walls, wooden details, balconies, windows, doors, etc… It was time for dinner.

"I hate kimonos." Gold said it out loud, not feeling attached to his yellow-brown kimono.

"Tell me about it. You haven't shut up about that." Silver was simply full with Gold's comments about kimonos. He didn't exactly like to use them either, but he didn't complain. Though, he did try to adjust his light gray kimono a couple of times.

Crystal was sneaking in after them and pushed them, surprising them.

"WHY YOU-!..." Gold stopped and gazed at Crystal. Silver was in the same state. She was wearing a very light-pink kimono, almost white, with a floral pattern of sakura petals. Her hair was loosen up, long, reaching her upper back. "I'm sorry, I confused you with my friend Crystal."

"It's me, you idiot!" Crystal yelled, a bit furious at Gold.

"Never knew your hair was so long." Gold admitted.

"For once, I think the same as Gold."

"Well, I didn't know you were so ignorant to the point of using sneakers with a kimono." Crystal looked down, seeing that, even if Silver and herself were wearing white socks and sandals, Gold was still wearing his white sneakers.

"I don't like sandals, live with it." Gold said, in a relaxed tone of voice. "Now, time to eat!"

"Sushi bar tonight." Silver added, checking the program of the hotel.

"Then let's go!" Crystal always liked sushi. She grabbed Silver and Gold's hands and dragged them to the dining room. Dinner was pretty good. Good food, Gold's jokes, Gold's unsuccessful attempts of getting phone numbers from girls. Crystal even lost her breath a couple of times, and I swear I saw Silver grin once or twice. I know, unbelievable.

"I'm full." Crystal admitted, tapping her stomach twice. She then tripped on a small wooden beam on the floor and lost her balance, but luckily…

"Whoa! Watch your step, Crys." Gold said, jokingly, after catching her arm and stopped her from falling.

"You okay, Crystal?" Silver asked, still a bit worried.

"Yes. Thank you." Crystal said, standing up completely, gaining her balance again. She began blushing, but the question in her mind was _"Why am I blushing?... And by who?"_.

That started a dilemma in her head. The week started, with the same type of situations. Might have been a bit out of nowhere, but she was starting to feel attracted by one of them, but the question is… which one of them? Her two best friends and she wasn't sure which one she liked the most. She wasn't even sure what she felt. So… she was trying to find out. She came up with a plan… and she wasn't even sure that it would work. Her room was the middle room. So, she first locked her door that connected hers and Silver's room, and went into Gold's room.

"Gold. Can I speak with you for a sec?"

"Sure Crys." Gold was simply cleaning his skateboard, so, it wasn't a bother.

"Gold… I have to talk to you, but this is at a… serious point." Gold was starting to worry about what Crystal was going to talk about.

"Sure."

"I'm confused. I don't know how I feel… towards you and Silver…"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel attracted to one of you two… but I don't know which one of you." Crystal was dead-serious, but Gold started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"You're obviously falling for Silver."

"Uh? I don't understand."

"C'mon. I might like you as my best friend, maybe even a bit more, but I simply know you have the hots for him."

"How can you tell?"

"The way you look at him. He helped you in that boat at the Whirl Islands with pure intentions, instead of me, that just wanted a reason to ask your phone number." Gold admitted, smirking, making Crystal laugh a bit. "So… You already chosen?"

"I'm still a bit confused…" Crystal admitted. Gold laid a hand on her shoulder and stood up.

"I have a plan. Go to Silver's room."

"Uh? Ok… I think…"

Crystal went to Silver's room, of course, after knocking.

"Silver, can I talk to you?"

"Umm… Now's not a good time."

"Why not?"

"No reason…" They were talking through the door, but Crystal noticed the tone of what it seemed embarrassed, or something like that.

"Then I can enter." Silver facepalmed and quickly hid his "motive". Crystal entered, and found him, just normal, sitting on the futon, wearing his normal clothes.

"Why you here?" Silver asked, out of curiosity.

"I'm not welcome?"

"Of course you are, just wasn't expecting." Suddenly, the door closed, but wasn't Crystal's doing.

"Uh? Hey!"

"Thank me later!" Gold locked the door and ran away. Silver tried to open the front door, but Gold had put his billiard club so the door wouldn't open.

"You son of…! I would complete, but I don't want to insult mothers!" Silver yelled, a bit furious at Gold.

"As I said, thank me later!" Gold ran out of the hotel and went for a skateboard ride.

"Grrr…"

"Calm down, Silver. I'm also pissed, but you have to stay positive."

"Well… At least there's one good thing about this."

"Which is?"

"At least I'm with you. A lot better than being alone." Crystal blushed a lot. She knew Silver was more of a loner type. He sometimes would rather spent time alone than with his friends.

"You really think so?" Silver then realized what he just said. He looked at Crystal, and she was blushing strongly.

"Umm… yeah…"

"Why?"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"Silver, everyone knows you like being alone most of the time. Why do you say that being with me is better than being alone?" Silver was in a tight spot now.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth… It's kind of… I have this feeling when with you…" Silver was trying to make his best to find out the best way to explain.

"What type of feeling?" Crystal was with a serious face now. Silver wasn't sure how to answer, but he was certain that that feeling was…

"Warm. A warm feeling."

"Really?" Crystal took her hat out, making her long hair loosen up.

"Yes." Silver answered, blushing. Now, Crystal was sure. Her mind didn't had doubts about that matter now… or at least until she found out what Silver doing before. She stepped back and slipped on Silver's futon. Of course, Silver caught her without any second to lose. Though, it revealed his secret.

"Silver… What the hell are those magazines?" She had a "are you kidding me look", or a dumbfounded look, and Silver was blushing, with an embarrassed and surprised look, when he saw that she found out he was reading magazines that weren't "exactly" "appropriate" for him.

"Umm… Umm…" he was still too astonished to talk. Crystal pulled away from the hold and picked up the three magazines.

"Chicks in bikinis… some of them with aprons… A bit dirty, don't you think?" Crystal was glaring at Silver. Silver was sweatdropping, still thinking on something to say.

"Those are Gold's! I just took a peek!"

"Hmm… Should I believe you?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Because of this." He ran up to her and pressed his lips against hers. Firmly, yet, somehow, softly. Crystal was wide eyed, but then closed her eyes and blushed, dropping the magazines to the floor. Silver wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, locking them.

"Just one thing I don't understand. If these are Gold's, why were you reading them?" She asked, with a playful look.

"Last time I checked, I'm a guy, ain't I?" Silver joked, making Crystal giggle.

"Well… Knowing Gold, he won't let us out of here until tomorrow. Wanna be busy?"

"Sure… Why not?" Silver asked, as he kissed Crystal again.

The next day:

"Morning, sleepy heads." Crystal and Silver woke up, in the same futon (Clothes still on. They didn't do anything, so, don't think like that -.- they just made out), hugged to each other. They sat up, Silver scratched the back of his head, hair a bit messy, and Crystal rubbed her eyes and yawned. "So? Pleasant night for you guys?"

"You son of a-!" Silver was getting pumped up, but Crystal wrapped her arms around his waist, stopping him.

"I'm sorry, but I did lend you those magazines. So, I would appreciate a thank you for that and for making both of you hook up." Gold grinned, waiting for a thank you.

"You wish." Silver said, in a sarcastic tone. Crystal giggled and looked at Silver. They looked at each other and crossed lips again.

**Well, second story everybody. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry if it isn't good enough, but I didn't had anything better in mind and my mind is a bit mixed, because of my tests. Tenth grade isn't easy.**

**Gold: Hey, where are my magazines?!**

**Crystal: I ripped them up.**

**Gold: WHAT?! WHY?!**

**Silver: Guess why.**

**Well, I hope you guys make a request. This is getting successful, and I would like a review if you don't mind ^_^**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pokémon Special Adventures: One-shot Romances"

**Well, for what I've seen, the second story was a great success. This next request is from "pika09", and is a CommonerShipping story. Another one of my favorites ^_^ I hope you enjoy it.**

Sinnoh. This is where this tale occurs. A trio of teenagers walks through Sinnoh in search for achievements: Diamond, Pearl and Platinum.

Diamond is the half-lazy, always-hungry guy, who has a heart for all Pokémons.

Pearl is more of the direct guy, reckless and mostly loyal.

Platinum is a more secretive character… She even hides her name from anyone besides her family and two best friends.

But enough saying what everybody knows already. Time to the real deal.

"You're leaving?!" Platinum and Diamond couldn't believe what Pearl just said.

"Not exactly leaving. I'm going to stay at Master Wake's Gym for a while for a special training."

"But Professor Rowan asked us to go to the Lab at Sandgem Town." Diamond replied, not wanting his friend to leave.

"You gonna have to go without me. You're close anyway, so, I think you can reach it safely even without me." Pearl said, turning around, to separate ways with the others. "Well, see ya." He added, waving goodbye while walking away for a little while.

It's true. They had to go to Sandgem Town. It seems Professor Rowan wanted to talk to them because of an important matter. What was it? They didn't know just yet, but it sure was promising, because if that wouldn't have happened… this story would have no interest at all, ain't I right? Well, it wasn't long before they reached Sandgem Town. It was the middle of the Winter, meaning Diamond was wearing his blue coat and Platinum was wearing her red-pink coat.

"Good morning, Diamond. Good to see you too, Lady." Professor Rowan greeted them as they entered the lab. For their surprise, more teenagers were also in the lab.

"Who are these people?" Platinum asked, curious. Diamond had an expression that suggested the same.

"I'm Yellow, nice to meet you."

"The name's Gold."

"…Silver…"

"Don't be so silent, Silver. I'm Blue."

"I'm Green. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ruby. I must say, I like your clothes."

"Howdy! My name is Sapphire!"

"Not so loud. I'm Crystal."

"The name is Emerald."

"And I'm Red."

Everybody greeted each other quickly. Platinum bonded with everyone, and Diamond was no exception, though, there were some difficulties. Diamond was too "lazy" to the guys taste, but the girls kinda liked him. It seems Professor Rowan wanted to reunite the Pokédex holders for a small "reunion" for bonding. Pearl wasn't present, so, it went pretty good.

"_Diamond seems to be very chummy with those two…"_ Platinum said, looking at Diamond, who was talking and laughing with Yellow and Sapphire. Platinum was starting to feel something, but what? What was that strange sensation she was having? Well, it was too soon to be fully sure.

Well, the group was going to spend their nights and evenings at some sort of dorm. It was an old inn to tell you the truth. Hey, low budget, sue me. Anyway… They had to stay with a roommate, and they decided by the classic "taking a name out of the hat".

"Wow, this room sure is big."

"Don't be so anxious Diamond. This is nothing." Platinum looked around and only thought that the room was, well, old. Diamond was used to this kind of stuff, so he was okay with it. Platinum, on the other hand, was a bit used to luxurious places, but that's another story.

"We have TV and everything!"

"Why are you so happy about it?"

"Uh? Well, a room isn't a room without a TV."

"Diamond, I guarantee you that sometimes, you make no sense at all." Platinum facepalmed, but Diamond stayed the same, eating a rice ball.

Knock-Knock

*slide*

"Hey, Diamond, you wanna come with us and train a bit?" Yellow asked and Diamond didn't wait a single second to answer.

"Right away!" he dashed off, running out of the room. Platinum was now feeling really uncomfortable with this whole situation. Diamond isn't the type of guy that goes running off anywhere at all. She put her bag on the floor and moved to the window, to watch they were doing.

Diamond was showing his Pokémons to the others, but slipped on the ice while so. Platinum giggled a bit, since it was kind of funny, but she then glared at Yellow when she saw her take Diamond's hand to help him get up.

"_Why did I glare?"_ Platinum realized she wasn't even sure what was happening to her head at the moment. She couldn't think of any word at all to describe it, but… she found an answer when she saw Yellow hugging Diamond because he won some sort of battle against Gold. She was throwing knifes at Yellow in her mind (PS: I have nothing against Yellow, that was Platinum). She was…

"_Am I jealous?"_ she asked herself in her mind. She shook her head and tried not to think about it. But she couldn't take that image out of her head. Coincidently, it started snowing. Heavy-storm snow to be exact, but there wasn't any strong wind. Diamond and the others went back to the inn, to take cover.

"Hi, Missy." Diamond said, as he entered the room.

"Hi Diamond. So, it seems you're very friendly with that Yellow girl. And Sapphire too." She dropped the bomb, she just needed it to explode.

"They're very cool! They helped me beat Gold and everything."

"You don't say…"

"Uh? Something wrong, missy?"

"Nothing, nothing…" she laid on her side and started watching TV, while eating a couple of cookies. Diamond didn't have any answer in his mind to the question _"What the hell just happened?"_, but he decided to remain silent.

It has now been five hours since the snowstorm started, and it only increased in power every each minute, but it was still possible to go outside for a while. Platinum wanted to clear her mind a bit. Maybe the best way was to take a walk. She put on her pink coat and walked outside. Diamond was on the kitchen, cooking dinner with Crystal, Green and Blue. He glanced to the window and spotted Platinum.

"Umm… Have to go guys. Can you take over the cake for me?"

"Sure." Crystal nodded. Diamond automatically dashed off outside, after a staircase and long hall. He left the inn and reached Platinum.

"Diamond? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making dinner."

"I was worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah… I bet you would rather be with Yellow or Saphire." Platinum dropped the bomb accidently. She was thinking out loud and didn't notice.

"Uh? What do you mean… Wait a second…" Diamond's mind clicked. "You're jealous of Yellow and Sapphire?"

"N-No…!" she was slightly blushing, not wanting to admit it. Suddenly, the storm increased.

"Let's go inside!" Diamond said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the inn again. They went into the room and took the coats off. "So… You're jealous from me being with Yellow and Sapphire? Interesting…"

"I never said I was. Don't try to put words in my mouth." Platinum said, as she tried to turn on the heater, but it wasn't working. "_Usso! Usso, Usoo, Usso!_"

"What's the matter, Missy?"

"The damn heater is busted." She answered, sitting down, wrapping her arms around her body to warm herself up. Diamond felt a bit sorry for her, so he started making a plan.

Platinum was making the possible so she would warm up, but it wasn't working, until Diamond sat next to her, with his coat on, and with a blanket that was big enough to wrap the two of them, and offered part of it to Platinum.

"Here. Might keep us warm."

"Thanks…" Platinum said, as she wrapped herself with the large blanket. She started feeling warm now. She leaned her head to the right and laid it on Diamond's shoulder. "Hey, Diamond…"

"What's the matter, Missy?"

"What if I say I am jealous of Yellow and Sapphire spending a lot of time with you?"

"I would say "kawai"." Diamond joked.

"Baka…" she whispered in reply.

"I was just joking. Calm down."

"Still…" Platinum's face was a bit sad, mixed with oblivious, and Diamond started thinking on what to do.

"Platinum."

"Uh?" she was surprised that Diamond didn't call her Missy, as he usually does. She looked up to him and she suddenly felt something warm pressed against her lips. She was blushing slightly and was wide-eyed, as the warm suddenly disappeared. Diamond was making a silly smile at her. "What was that?"

"A kiss."

"But why?"

"I think the answer is a bit obvious, Platinum." Diamond smiled. She smiled back at him. Both were blushing a lot and then continued kissing, to keep them warm.

**This story, I hjave to admit, it was written in a bit of rush, so it might not be as good as the others, but I hope you enjoyed. ^_^ Wish me luck for my Philosophy test ;)**

**I hope you guys make a request. This is getting successful, and I would like a review if you don't mind too ^_^**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pokémon Special Adventures: One-shot Romances"

**Gomen! I must admit I haven't written a thing for this Fanfic in over 2 months, but I'll try to make one last chapter before class start ^_^**

**This is a request from a personal friend of mine who had quite a strange idea: a story between Red and Platinum. I know, right?! No relation at all! But yet, I did say that I accepted any couple.**

Platinum has been in a quest of obtaining all Frontier Passes for some time now, but she needed to clear her head a bit. She just needed one last Frontier Pass, the one she would win if she beat the Tower Tycoon.

She went to Kanto to clear her mind. She entered the famous Game Corner, in order to make her ideas blank. Diamond and Pearl stayed in Sinnoh because of a request Prof. Rowan had made them.

She started playing the slots, and lady luck was on her side. But not on someone else's side…

"What do you mean, I can't buy a Porygon?!" The loud voice called her attention, and she stood up to see what was happening. The tall boy with the cap and dark hair yelling at the guy in the front desk.

"Sorry sir, but you don't have enough points too…"

"I'll pay the rest." Platinum said, showing the men the point tickets she won.

"Well, only yours are enough." The desk man informed, taking a Poké Ball from the counter.

"Then I offer this man the Porygon." Platinum informed. The desk man gave the Poké Ball to the young man.

"Thanks. I'm Red. What's your name?"

"That is a secret kept to myself." Platinum answered. She then turned around and walked back to the machines. Red was thankful, but for some other reason, he couldn't take her image out of his head. He followed her, wanting to talk to her. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen you around Kanto, so I can guess you're not from here."

"Correct. Go on…"

"How long are you staying here?"

"Two more days."

"Then, how about us going to the movies tomorrow. It won't hurt, right?"

"I guess so…"

"Tomorrow, 2PM, at the cinema next door." Red suggested. Platinum nodded, and they separated ways. Platinum wasn't nervous… at first. She then remembered she never went on a date before.

She spent the entire night trying to figure out what to dress for the date.

The next day, she went a bit earlier than she'd expect to. She wore her signature hat, her scarf, and a white attire with blue details.

"Hi!" she automatically stood up when she heard his voice. "Sorry if I took long. You waited long?"

"Not really, no." She had been there for half an hour, but she did come earlier.

"So, shall we?" Red asked, suggesting to enter the cinema. "Any idea for what you'd like to see?"

"I don't know…" she only had for options: "Love in the Pocket", "Night of the Undead Pokémons", "Oh no she didn't!" and "Who dun it?". A romance, a horror movie, a comedy, and a mystery movie.

"How about Night of the Undead Pokémons?" Red asked, kind of more leaned to the horror movie type.

"Sure." Platinum agreed. She had nothing to lose.

They entered and walked through the short hall to buy the tickets.

"Two tickets to the "Night of the Undead Pokémons", two sodas and a bucket of popcorn." Red requested. Platinum began searching for her wallet in her bag, but before she knew, Red had already paid for the whole thing.

"I can buy my part."

"No, no, my treat. I mean, it's the minimum I can do." Red said, handing the tickets to Platinum. Platinum stared at tickets with an oblivious face, starting to like the term of "dating". They walked through the hall and entered the room of the movie. They sat on a row in the center of the room, and waited for the movie to start. It didn't take long for the lights to turn off and the movie to start.

In the beginning, it was pretty simple and plain. Platinum and Red began eating the popcorn. One time, their hands met in the bucket by mistake. Platinum automatically took it out, blushing a bit. Red grinned, liking how cute Platinum looked when blushing. A rare sight.

By halfway through the movie, when things started to get scarier, and at one point, Platinum got scared and buried her head against Red's shoulder, closing her eyes. For her surprise, Red embraced her shoulders with his arm, surprising her a bit. She looked at his face and saw his cool, comforting grin. She blushed and smiled and approached his ear.

"My name is Platinum."

Red was confused at first, but then he understood. He smiled at her again, and then both continued watching the film.

"How was the movie?"

"Scary, that's for sure." Platinum answered, leaving the room with Red. Red still had his arm around her shoulders. "What about you?"

"It was nothing. Though I was caught by surprise when that zombie Golduck ate the…"

"Please don't continue the phrase, Red."

"Ok." Red agreed. They were walking through the street, and a rain drop landed on Red's nose. Platinum took out an umbrella out of her bag and opened it, covering both of them from the rain, which was turning heavy. Red was going to pick the, which made their hands touch. Both of them blushed, Red surprised and Platinum hiding her face. Red was about to let go the umbrella, but he tightened the grip, softly enough so he wouldn't squeeze Platinum's hand. Platinum was surprised. She turned to him, surprised. Red smiled at her, making her smile. They walked through the street, talking about all sort of stuff: Pokémons, likes and dislikes, what they do, what they want to achieve…

Red stopped at a point. He let the umbrella go, surprising her. She was holding the umbrella through Red, so she dropped the umbrella by mistake and surprise. He held her hands, making her turn to him. Their eyes met, and the umbrella fell. The rain was fast and heavy, already soaking them to the bones.

"Red…?" she asked softly. She closed her eyes and tip toed, approaching red's face. Red also closed his eyes and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Their blushes began to increase in intensity. They separated after four seconds, and then smiled at each other. Red picked up the umbrella and they continued walking through the street, feeling happy and warm, even if they were soaked.

**Sorry, couldn't make any better. I mean, unusual request, c'mon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and sorry for not posting before. School and all. Please don't forget to review ^_^**

**I hope you guys make a request. This is getting successful, and I would like a review if you don't mind too ^_^**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


End file.
